


Hintay.

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: At sa bawat paglipas ng araw handa si Kyungsoo na maghintay hanggang sa tuluyang buksan ni Jongin ang buong puo't buhay nito sa kanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by isko!kaisoo RP and this [Thread](https://twitter.com/kaditrash/status/840965212178075648)
> 
> Sana mag - enjoy kayo magbasa kahit feeling ko sobrang wordy niya. HAHAHAHA. I had fun writing this one :)

_“Soo baka gabihin ako ng uwi ngayon. Matulog ka na lang ng maaga. May practice kami.”_

 

Napatitig lang ng mabuti si Kyungsoo sa screen ng kanyang telepono. Hindi niya napigilan na mapabuntong – hininga at masaktan.

Napakalamig ng text sa kanya ni Jongin. Ni wala man lang “by” o di kaya’y “mahal kita”. At doon pa lang alam na ni Kyungsoo na may problema ang kanyang kasintahan.

Ilang araw nang ganoon si Jongin. Tahimik at madalang umimik. Hindi na rin niya naririnig ang pagtawa nito at bihirana lang ngumiti. Hindi na rin ito yumayakap o humahalik sa kanya sa bawat pag-uwi ni Jongin sa dorm nila.

At sa bawat pagtatanong niya kung may problema, pag-iling lang ang sagot nito at isang maikling “pagod lang ako, Soo.”

Ibinalik ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon sa handouts na binabasa niya. Hindi niya alintana ang pagbigat ng mga mata niya sanhi ng pananakit ng kanyang ulo at kawalan ng tulog nitong nakaraang araw. Ang mahalaga ay hihintayin niya si Jongin dahil kailangan nilang mag – usap …

 

Napabalikwas si Kyungsoo sa mahihinang kaluskos at pag – ingit ng pinto. Tiningnan niya ang orasan na nakasabit sa maliit na kusina. 12:30 na ng gabi.

“Jongin?” Tawag niya sa kasintahan na naabutan niyang naglalapag ng gamit.

“Kanina ka pa ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo dito. Gustong – gusto na niyang hawakan si Jongin subalit may mali. Malamig ang pagtitig nito sa kanya at labis siyang nasasaktan.

“Kakarating ko lang. Bakit gising ka pa? Matulog ka na. Maaga pa pasok mo bukas di ba?” At iniligpit ni Jongin ang mga gamit ni Kyungsoo. Hinila siya ng nakababata sa kanilang kwarto. Nakakapaso ang paghawak ni Jongin sa kanya. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay bubuhos ang luha niya dahil miss na miss na niya ang kasintahan.

Alam niyang nasa tabi lang niya ito subalit malayo ang loob nito sa kanya.

Humiga silang magkatabi sa kama. “Goodnight, Soo.” Mahinang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. At naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang mahinang paggalaw ng kama at nakita niya na nakaharap si Jongin sa kabilang direksyon.

Napabuntong – hininga si Kyungsoo. Tinitigan lang niya ang malapad na balikat ni Jongin hanggang sa makita niya ang banayad na paghinga nito.

Inilapit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa kasintahan at hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi. “Mahal kita, Jongin.” Bulong niya rito bago siya bumalik sa pwesto niya sa kama.

At doon pinalaya ni Jongin ang mga luha sa kanyang mata. Pinunasan niya ang kanyang pisngi at bumalikwas ng higa sabay ng pagkulong niya kay Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga bisig. “Mahal na mahal kita, by. Miss na miss na kita.” At doon lang siya nagkaroon ng kapayapaan sa nakalipas na linggo.

 

Ilang linggo na ang lumipas ngunit nanatiling ganon si Jongin. Sala sa init, sala sa lamig. Napahinga ng malalim si Kyungsoo habang binabasa ang lessons na hindi na niya maintindihan.

“Sasayad na yung nguso mo sa sahig Soo. May problema ba?” Usisa ni Jongdae sa kanya. Ibinato lang ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga handouts sa lamesa.

“Hindi pa rin kayo nag – uusap ni Jongin baby poochie?” Kung naibang pagkakataon siguro ay baka sinapak na niya si Baekhyun dahil sa mga tawag nito sa kanya pero masyado nang pagod si Kyungsoo para makipag – away.

“Hindi pa rin. Halos isang buwan na kaming ganito. Minsan hindi na siya umuuwi sa dorm, dinadahilan niya na kay Sehun daw siya nakikitulog. Pero sinabi sa akin ni mama na nasa bahay nila si Jongin. Hindi ko na alam kung ano bang problema bakit siya nagkakaganito.”

Hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo kung may problema ba sila, tuwing uusisain niya si Jongin palaging wala ang isinasagot nito sa kanya. Hindi naman niya ito mapilit dahil tila parati na lang itong pagod.

Hindi niya maintindihan kung pagod lang talaga si Jongin in general o pagod na ito sa kanya.

“Alam mo naman ‘yon si Jongin, hindi sanay ‘yon na nagsasabi ng nararamdaman niya. Konting pilit pa, Soo. Huwag kang sumuko.” Pag – aalo ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Ang dali kasing sabihin pero ubos na ubos na ako, hirap na hirap na akong umuwi sa dorm nang di nasasaktan kasi madalas na hindi umuuwi si Jongin. Pakiramdam ko wala akong silbi bilang boyfriend kasi kahit dalawang taon na kami ni Jongin parang wala pa rin siyang tiwala sa akin. Parang hindi niya kayang magsabi ng mga problema niya sa akin.” At tuluyan nang bumuhos ang luha ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko alam kung paano pagagaanin yung loob mo pero tandaan mo na kapag hindi mo na kaya nandito lang. Isang tawag mo lang, pupuntahin ka naming agad baby poochie.” Sa kabila ng pagluha ay nakuha pa ni Kyungsoo na tumawa at hampasin si Baekhyun.

Kakapit siya.

Kakapit siya para sa kanila ni Jongin. Gagawin niya ang lahat para dito.

 

Pero may hangganan din ang lahat.

Ilang araw ang lumipas at naging abala rin si Kyungsoo dahil may stage play sila ng org na kinabibilangan nila ni Jongdae. Ginabi na sila ng uwi dahil sa kanilang matinding pag – eensayo.

Pagdating ni Kyungsoo ng dorm ay naabutan niya si Jongin na nagtitiklop ng mga damit nito. Higit dalawang araw na ring hindi umuuwi si Jongin at hindi man lang ito nagsabi kung saan ito natulog o kung may problema ba ito. Litong – lito si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa kasintahan.

“Aba! Himala at nandito ka ngayon. Parang wala kang boyfriend Jongin ah. Hindi mo ba alam kung gaano ako nag – alala sa’yo? Kung saan – saan kita hinanap. Para akong tanga na nagtatanong sa mga kaklase mo at ka – org mo kung pumasok ka ba o ano. Hindi ko alam kung nakakakain ka ba? Kung ligtas ka ba o nakakakain ka ba ng maayos? Gulong – gulo na ako, by.” Napaupo na lang sa sahig si Kyungsoo at doon na siya napaiyak.

Nag –angat siya ng kanyang tingin at nakita niya ang mga pagod na mata ni Jongin na nakatitig sa kanya. “Sorry, Kyungsoo.”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at umupo sa tabi Jongin. “Diyan ka magaling. Sa kakahingi mo ng sorry sa akin. Bakit di mo na lang ako tapatin kung pagod ka na sa akin? Kung gusto mo na akong iwan? Tatanggapin ko naman eh, ayoko lang na pinagmumukha mo akong tanga kakahula kung ano bang nangyayari sa’yo. Boyfriend mo ako, Jongin. Sana ipagkatiwala mo naman sa akin ‘yong mga problema mo. Sana hayaan mo naman ako samahan kang bitbitin lahat ng bigat diyan sa puso mo kasi nasasaaktan ako. Nasasaktan ako na wala akong magawa para sa’yo.”

Hinatak siya ni Jongin at napaupo siya sa kandungan nito. Napaiyak ng mas matindi si Kyungsoo nang yakapin siya ng kasintahan niya at doon niya binuhos lahat ng kanyang luha.

“Patawarin mo ako, Soo.” Nanginginig ang boses ni Jongin.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at saka kumalas sa yakap ng kasintahan. “Magpahinga na tayo, Jongin. Parehas tayong pagod. Saka na lang tayo mag – usap pag malamig na ‘yung ulo natin.”

Naunang pumasok si Jongin sa kwarto. Gustong – gusto niyang umiyak subalit hindi niya magawa. Umuwi siya ngayon sa dorm nila ni Kyungsoo para makipag – usap dito kagaya ng sabi ng mama niya pero siguro napuno na rin ang kasintahan niya sa kanya.

Maya – maya pa ay pumasok na rin si Kyungsoo sa kwarto. “Soo. Mag – usap naman tayo. Hayaan mo naman akong magpaliwanag sa’yo.” Samo ni Jongin sa kasintahan.

Tumipa muna si Kyungsoo ng maikling mensahe kay Baekhyun. _“Baek, puntahan mo ako bukas ng umaga sa dorm.”_

Nanatiling nakatalikod si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nobyo. “Jongin, pagod tayo pareho. Mag – usap na lang tayo bukas ng umaga.” Agad ipinikit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata at hinayaan na tangayin siya ng pagod.

 

Habang nanatiling gising si Jongin. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya, ganito ba ang nararamdaman noon ni Kyungsoo habang naghihintay sa kanya?

Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi upang hindi makagawa ng ingay subalit hindi na niya napigilan ang maliliit na pagsigok hanggang sa mapahagulgol na siya ng sobra. Ang tagal na itinago ni Jongin ang nararamdaman niya. Pinilit niyang labanan ng mag – isa lahat ng problema niya dahil sanay naman siya na walang nag – aalaga noon sa kanya. Kaya nang dumating si Kyungsoo, nag – iba ang ikot ng mundo niya.

Inilabas niya ang kanyang telepono at agad na tinawagan ang kanyang mama na agad naman nitong sinagot.

“Anak, bakit ka tumawag? Gabi na ah. May problema ba? Nakapag – usap na ba kayo ni Kyungsoo?”

Napasigok si Jongin, “Mama galit yata si Kyungsoo sa akin. Hindi ko na po alam gagawin ko. Gusto ko na po makipag – usap pero nag – away na naman po kami. Baka iwan na po ako ni Soo, hindi ko po kaya.” Halos hindi na makapag – salita si Jongin sa kabilang linya, napapraning na siya kakaisip kung ano ba ang dapat niyang gawin.

“Nak, sabihin mo lang ang totoo kay Kyungsoo. Maiintindihan ka niyan tulad nang kung paano ko inunawa ang nararamdaman mo. Alam mo kung bakit? Kasi mahal na mahal ka namin at ayaw ka namin na nasasaktan. Maghihintay kami Jongin. Kumalma ka na anak, huwag ka nang umiyak.” Alo ng mama ni Jongin sa kanya.

Napanguso si Jongin habang pilit na pinupunasan ang luha na tumutulo sa pisngi niya, “Ma, hindi naman ako iiwan ni Soo ‘di ba? Thank you, ma.” Nag – usap pa si Jongin at ang kanyang mama hanggang sa makakalma siya.

Bumalik siya muli sa tabi Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang yakapin ang kasintahan subalit huminga na lang siya ng malalim at humarap sa kasalungat na direksyon ng kama nila.

 

Ilang oras pa lang na nakakatulog si Kyungsoo nang magising siya dahil sa sunod sunod na pag – vibrate ng kanyang telepono. Bumangon siya upang sagutin ang tawag nang makita niyang mama ni Jongin iyon.

“Hello po, mama.” Antok na wika ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang linya.

“Anak, nag – usap na ba kayo ni Jongin?” Tanong nito sa kanya.

“Hindi pa po eh. Sorry ma, hindi po kasi maganda yung timpla ko kaya ayaw ko na lang po muna magsalita kasi baka masaktan ko po si Jongin.” Paliwanag niya. At doon sinabi ng mama ni Jongin na umiiyak itong tumawag kagabi. Sinabi nito na may problema si Jongin kaya hindi ito madalas umuwi sa dorm nila.

Napaluha si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya dapat pinagsalitaan ng ganoon si Jongin.

“Huwag mo sanang sukuan ang anak ko, Kyungsoo.”

“Opo. Hinding – hindi po ako susuko kasi mahal na mahal ko po siya.”

Nang matapos ang usapan nila ay bumalik siya sa kama at tinitigan niyang mabuti ang mukha ni Jongin. Maging pati sa pagtulog ay dama niya na may iniinda ito. “Mahal na mahal kita, by.” Hinaplos niya ang mukha nito at niyakap ng mahigpit.

 

Mataas na ang sikat ng araw nang magising si Jongin. Naramdaman niya na may tila may mabigat na nakapatong sa braso niya at pinilit niyang imulat ang nanghahapdi niyang mga mata.

At namulatan niya na yakap siya ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig ito sa kanya na tila hinihintay siyang magising.

Agad namang namula ang pisngi ni Jongin at binaon ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. “By naman eh.”

“Jongin, tinawagan ako ni mama kagabi. Umiiyak ka naman daw. Ano bang problema? Gusto mo bang ikwento sa akin? Hindi naman kita pipilitin kung hindi ka pa handa pero sana ‘wag mong kalimutan na nandito lang ako lagi para samahan ka na dalhin lahat ng problema mo.” At pinagsalikop ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nila ni Jongin.

Namuo ang luha sa mga mata ni Jongin at sinimulan niyang ikwento ang problema niya. “Nape-pressure kasi ako, by. Patong – patong na kasi yung nararamdaman ko. Natatakot ako kasi paano kung pumalpak kami sa dance performance namin? Paano kung hindi ko magawa yung best ko? Ako pa naman yung chairman ng talent center paano kung pumalpak ako? Saka yung acads ko pakiramdam ko hindi ko na kaya. Ayokong sabihin sa’yo kasi alam kong busy ka rin.” Tuloy – tuloy na sabi ni Jongin.

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang nanginginig na mga kamay ni Jongin. “Una sa lahat Jongin, pagdating sa’yo, kaya kong ilaan lahat ng oras ko lalo na kung kailangan mo ako. Pangalawa, alam kong mahirap pero by, alam kong kaya mo yan. Ibinigay yan sa’yo kasi kaya mo. May tiwala ako sa kaya mong gawin ‘by at alam mo naman na palagi akong proud sa’yo. At syempre salamat kasi sinabi mo sa akin yung nararamdaman mo. Nandito lang ako, Jongin. Handa akong samahan ka sa lahat ng bagay at handa akong makihati na buhatin ang lahat ng nararamdaman mo kasi mahal kita.”

Tuluyan nang napahagulgol si Jongin nang isandal siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib nito at yakapin ng mahigpit. “Patawarin mo ako, Soo. Hindi ko na alam yung gagawin ko. Alam kong walang excuse yung ginawa ko sa’yo nitong nakaraan pero salamat kasi hindi mo ako sinukuan. Mahal kita, by. Mahal na mahal.”

Hinaplos lang ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin at paulit – ulit niyang pinauulanan ng halik ang ituktok ng noo nito at doon niya naramdaman na unti – unti na itong kumakalma.

“By, sorry na. Di ka naman galit sa akin di ba? Bati na tayo? Hindi ka naman mapapagod sa akin di ba?” Inangat ni Jongin ang tingin kay Kyungsoo at ngumuso pa ito.

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na halikan ito. Banayad ang pagtatagpo ng labi nila ni Jongin at hindi na nila napigilan pang ngumiti. “Na – miss kita, Soo. Mahal kita.” Anito at hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya.

Dahan – dahang tumayo si Kyungsoo habang nanatiling naka – angkla si Jongin sa kanya. “Hindi ako mapapagod sa’yo. Bitaw na, by. Magluluto na ako.”

“Ayaw ko pa. Babawiin ko pa lahat ng yakap na na – miss ko nitong nakaraan.” Reklamo ni Jongin.

 

Tinawanan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kasintahan at napilitan itong sumunod sa kanya sa kusina. “Anong gusto mong kainin, by?” Tanong niya kay Jongin na nasa likuran niya.

Bigla siyang iniharap nito at ngumiti ng nakakaloko sa kanya sabay ang pagkagat sa labi nito, “Pwedeng ikaw na lang?” At kapagkuwan ay sinakop nito ang labi niya.

Banayad ang bawat halik sa kanya ni Jongin noong una hanggang sa unti – unti itong lumalim at bawat daanan ng kamay nito ay tila may maliliit na apoy na dumadaloy sa kanilang balat.

Pinaglayo nila ang kanilang labi at nang akmang hahalikan na siya ni Jongin sa leeg ay may malakas na hiyaw ang bumulabog sa kanila. At may sandok na lumipad sa direksyon nila.

Agad na nagdilim ang paningin ni Kyungsoo nang makita niya si Baekhyun na suot ang apron  niya. “Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong niya.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baek habang nakapamaywang, “Excuse me? Ikaw kaya nagpapunta sa akin dito baby poochie! Nag – text ka pa kagabi eh bati na pala kayo. Pero pwede ba, huwag kayo mag – momol dito sa kusina. Oh ano, Jongin na – miss mo ang baby poochie ko di ba? Huwag mo nang iwan yan, agawin ko ‘yan sa’yo.”

Napaingos lang si Jongin at nagulat siya nang habulin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, “Umalis ka na, Baek kung ayaw mong masaktan.”

Tumawa lang si Baekhyun, “Buti na lang dumating ako, baka mamaya dalawa na ang baby poochie ko!”

“Pag hindi ka tumigil, dalawa na blackeye mo mamaya.” At natatawang hinampas lang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan.

 

 _Ang swerte ko pala._ Ani ni Jongin sa sarili at wala sa sariling napangiti. Nagulat na lang siya nang hilahin siya siya muli ni Kyungsoo pabalik sa kwarto at dinig lang ang pamamaalam ni Baekhyun sa labas.

Dahan – dahang umatras si Jongin hanggang sa mapahiga siya muli sa kama. “S-Soo. A-anong gagawin natin? Kakain pa tayo di ba?” Kabado ngunit nangingiting tanong ni Jongin.

“Mamaya na tayo kumain. Aksyon muna.” Kindat ni Kyungsoo at natatawang inatake nito ng halik ang kasintahan.

Kung natapos niyo po 'to, congratulations! And thank you for reading. :) <3


End file.
